A Princess and a Servent
by OneWorld-OneDream
Summary: TomoyoxKurogane. Kurogane and Tomoyo, two different people, same wish. To be with each other. Can they make it? Or will they fall apart trying? COMPLETE!
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Okay. I'm 14 and not a member of CLAMP.**

**This is a Tomoyo X Kurogane story. I don't know if it will be more then a one shot… BTW: Fai is not a vampire. His eye was not taken out. Okay? That was so sad!! It may be OoC, but I tried.**

**-xXx-1-xXx-**

Mokona opened up his mouth and began to suck in anything he could. Sakura, Sayoran, Fai, and Kurogane were all sucked in.

When Kurogane opened his eyes, he was in a small forest. He blinked. A very familiar, small forest. He stood up and looked at his traveling companions. He lent down and shook Fai awake.

Fai opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning, Kuro-puu!!" He sang, in his usual voice. Kurogane leaned back up and walked over to Sakura and Sayoran. He was about to wake them up when he felt Fai's hand grab his arm. "Let them sleep."

Fai smiled and looked around. "So do you know where we are, Kuro-puu?" He asked.

Kurogane nodded. "I think so. It looks like _my_ Japan." Kurogane answered.

Fai nodded. "Okay! Cool! Isn't this where you wanted to be?"

"…yes" came the response. "Okay, get up. I think I may be able to find us some breakfast. " Fai gently woke Sayoran and Sakura and told them to get ready.

Sayoran looked around and recognized the area from Kurogane's memory.

"Um, Kurogane. Is this place familiar to you?" Sayoran asked.

Kurogane looked up surprised. Then he remembered that Sayoran had seen his past. "Yes. It is my Japan. Or at least, it should be."

The group began to walk, following Kurogane's lead. After about a mile the forest began to thin and the group began to see building and people walking around.

Kurogane quickened his pace and he straightened up as he yelled one name. "Sôma!"

The girl named Sôma turned at widened her eyes. "Kurogane!" She exclaimed. "You're back!"

Kurogane nodded his head and looked around. "Where is Princess Tomoyo?" He asked bluntly.

Sôma stifled a laugh. _Typical Kurogane._ She thought. "She's back a the castle. Why? Are you in a rush?" She asked, annoying Kurogane.

"No! I just need to talk to her." He said obviously irritated.

Sôma smiled. "Alright. I'll take you there if you introduce me to your friends."

Kurogane stiffened. "They are not my friends, they are traveling companions." He said. Putting on his tough-guy act.

Fai smiled. "Hello," he said, "I am Fai D. Flowright. And this is Sakura, and Sayoran." He introduced them, pointing at the two younger travelers. "And of course, this is Mokona." He said pointing to the furry bunny-looking thing.

"Hello." Sôma said. "I am Sôma, Princess Tomoyo's assistant." Kurogane growled. "Okay, okay, Kurogane. Lets go." Sôma said. She turned and then ran off towards the castle.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the computer I am using to type it up with.**

**Kurogane X Tomoyo!!**

**-xXx-Recap-xXx-**

_Kurogane quickened his pace and he straightened up as he yelled one name. "Sôma!"_

_The girl named Sôma turned at widened her eyes. "Kurogane!" She exclaimed. "You're back!"_

_Kurogane nodded his head and looked around. "Where is Princess Tomoyo?" He asked bluntly._

_Sôma stifled a laugh. _Typical Kurogane_. She thought. "She's back a the castle. Why? Are you in a rush?" She asked, annoying Kurogane._

"_No! I just need to talk to her." He said obviously irritated. _

_Sôma smiled. "Alright. I'll take you there if you introduce me to your friends."_

_Kurogane stiffened. "They are not my friends, they are traveling companions." He said. Putting on his tough-guy act._

_Fai smiled. "Hello," he said, "I am Fai D. Flowright. And this is Sakura, and Sayoran." He introduced them, pointing at the two younger travelers. "And of course, this is Mokona." He said pointing to the furry bunny-looking thing._

"_Hello." Sôma said. "I am Sôma, Princess Tomoyo's assistant." Kurogane growled. "Okay, okay, Kurogane. Lets go." Sôma said. She turned and then ran off towards the castle._

**-xXx-2-xXx-**

Kurogane ran as quickly as he could to the Castle. Fai, Sakura, Sayoran, and Mokona falling behind. As he ran he began to wonder what he was going to tell his princess. He had spent so much time trying to get back to where he was, he had not thought about what he was going to do after he got back.

When he arrived at the Castle, he had still not decided what to say. He sat down in the waiting room and waited for his princess to come out.

About ten minutes later Fai, Sakura, Sayoran, and Mokona showed up, out of breath.

"Thanks for waiting Kuro-puu!" Fai joked.

Kurogane's eye twitched. "Don't call me _that_!" He exclaimed. Fai smiled.

"But why, Kuro-puu?" He asked. Kurogane glared, not saying anything, but it was all gathered. He didn't want his princess to hear that nickname he was given. Fai nodded. "Okay, Kurogane. But today only." He said with a large smile plastered on his face.

Kurogane and the others sat in silence for a while. _Maybe I should tell her about our adventures. _Kurogane thought, then he shook his head. _No! That's stupid. Maybe, how much I've learned to respect life. Yeah, then apologize for being a handful and a burden to her. _Kurogane thought.

Just then the door slid open and Sôma walked in and nodded to Kurogane. "Princess Tomoyo is glad to have you back, she's in her usual room. In ten minutes, I will send you frie… no… traveling companions in. Go alright." She whispered to him.

Kurogane stood up and walked past the sleeping Fai, Sakura, Sayoran, and Mokona, into the back room.

Kurogane opened the door and inside was a beautiful young girl. Wearing a red kimono, she sat on the ground and looked up at Kurogane. "Welcome back, Kurogane." She said to him in her sweet voice, that Kurogane missed so much, but would never admit.

Kurogane sat down in front of her and lowered his head. "I have returned from my quest, princess." He said formally.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "How was it?" She asked.

Kurogane raised his head in surprise. "It was, eventful. But I learned a lot from it." He paused. "Princess, I was extremely arrogant and selfish before I left, now I know the true value of life. I disrespected you, and for that I apologize to you and everyone of this country."

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to the large man kneeling before her. "I accept your apology, Kurogane. Welcome back!" She smiled at him. "It is truly wonderful to see you again. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back. " She said, her face changing into a look of worry. "But I was wrong, and I am pleased about that."

Kurogane smiled to himself. "Thank you Princess." He said looking into her beautiful and unique eyes.

Tomoyo smiled once again. That smile melted Kurogane's heart. His mind began to scream. _What?! What was that!? Why did that happen? Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast and why do I feel so numb. Is this…? No. I would never forgive myself. _He tried to shake himself of those thoughts, but nothing worked.

He had to face it. He loved his princess. The only one that he knew for a fact, he could not have.


	3. The Greeting

Disclaimer: … must I

**Disclaimer: … must I?**

**Kurogane X Tomoyo!!**

**-xXx-Recap-xXx-**

_Kurogane sat down in front of her and lowered his head. "I have returned from my quest, princess." He said formally._

_Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "How was it?" She asked._

_Kurogane raised his head in surprise. "It was, eventful. But I learned a lot from it." He paused. "Princess, I was extremely arrogant and selfish before I left, now I know the true value of life. I disrespected you, and for that I apologize to you and everyone of this country."_

_Tomoyo stood up and walked over to the large man kneeling before her. "I accept your apology, Kurogane. Welcome back!" She smiled at him. "It is truly wonderful to see you again. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come back. " She said, her face changing into a look of worry. "But I was wrong, and I am pleased about that."_

_Kurogane smiled to himself. "Thank you Princess." He said looking into her beautiful and unique eyes._

_Tomoyo smiled once again. That smile melted Kurogane's heart. His mind began to scream._ What?! What was that!? Why did that happen? Huh? Why is my heart beating so fast and why do I feel so numb. Is this…? No. I would never forgive myself._ He tried to shake himself of those thoughts, but nothing worked._

_He had to face it. He loved his princess. The only one that he knew for a fact, he could not have._

**-xXx-3-xXx-**

Tomoyo smiled unaware of what Kurogane was thinking. She was very surprised at him. He was not one for apologizing. _He really has grown. _She thought. It had been two years since she had first sent him away to the time space witch.

"Kurogane, what worlds did you go to?" The young princess asked, she was very curious of other dimensions.

Kurogane was startled by the sudden question. They had been sitting in complete silence for two or three minutes.

"Well every world we went to was different. The first world we visited was a very odd world called Hanshin Republic. In that world almost everyone had a special power of some sort called a Kudan to protect us or fight for us." Kurogane explained.

"So you had a Kudan too, right?" The princess asked, getting more curious.

"Yes. Mine was a dragon, but it took the form of a sword when I fought a stupid gang leader." Kurogane replied.

Tomoyo smiled to herself at that. Kurogane had fought someone, but obviously had not killed him.

"Hey, Can you take this thing off me?" He asked resuming his original rudeness while pointing to the seal on his mask. It seemed like he was reading her thoughts aloud.

"Of course, but after I meet your friends."

Before Kurogane could open up his mouth to explain that they _weren't his friends _the Young princess had stood up and walked out of the small tearoom into the waiting room where the others were.

-**xXx**-**Five Minutes Earlier-xXx-**

Fai opened his eyes and then blinked quickly. He was lying on a soft mat on the ground. He looked to his left and saw Sayoran leaning against the wall with a sleeping Sakura on his lap. Sayoran looked up and noticed that Fai had woken up.

"Kuro-puu's not here." Fai observed. Sayoran nodded. "Do you think he will come back?" He asked. Sayoran shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, but I hope so." He whispered, he looked back down a Sakura to make sure he had not woken her up as well. Then there was a long pause.

Fai slowly nodded. "I hope so too, Sayoran, but we must keep in mind that this is his home…" Fai was about to continue when Sakura leaned up and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"Well Sakura-chan. We are in Kurogane's Japan." Fai answered, putting on a smile.

"Oh!" Sakura looked around again. "Where is Kurogane anyways?"

"I don't know." Fai answered.

"Oh." It was silent for a while. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Fai: _Well, this is a nice world, but what about Kuro-puu? Will he continue to travel with us, or will he stay here with the princess and his old friends? Without him… it just wont be the same._

Sayoran_: Fai looks worried. Is he afraid that Kurogane will stay here? He might be…_

Sakura: _ Where is Kurogane? Where did he go?_

Then the door opened. Everyone looked up and saw a beautiful black haired girl, that looked just like the Tomoyo in the flying country.

"Hello, friends of Kurogane. I am princess Tomoyo. It is a pleasure to meet you all!" She bowed slightly to them.

Fai was surprised. Other then Sakura, this was the only Royalty that was so kind and formal to guests of no power and stature.

Sayoran and Sakura both nodded their heads.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura answered.

"Would you please join me in the tearoom. It is very relaxing, and I will have my servants take you belongings up to your rooms." Fai stood up and nodded. "By the way, may I ask your names?" She asked.

Fai responded first. "My name is Fai D. Flowright. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you." He bowed.

Sayoran stepped forward. "I am Sayoran, and this is her highness princess Sakura." He said gesturing to the small girl next to him. Sakura bowed.

"It is wonderful to meet you." Sakura said.

The newly introduced travelers were then lead into the mid-sized tearoom after the princess. Sitting at the far end of the table was the person that had been on everyone's mind, Kurogane.

**-xXx-End-xXx-**

**Okay, yeah, next chapter I am going to take ****15385bic's idea (Thank You) and put someone in to make Kurogane Jealous!! (BTW I have NO idea what the double thingy is at the top of everyone of my chapters… if you don't see in NVM, but I do and its weird…)**


	4. The Fun

**Disclaimer: no no no and no I wish i did, but in a way im glad i dont... its time consuming to write. I like reading more then writing anyways. lol. well this chapter is going to be good. also, i hope it will be longer then most, because i am going to add some twists, and then, possibly do something unexpected!! Situational IRONY!! LOL.**

**Well I wanna thank 15385bic... so nice!! Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Tomoyo X Kurogane**

**-xXx-Recap-xXx-**

_Then the door opened. Everyone looked up and saw a beautiful black haired girl, that looked just like the Tomoyo in the flying country. _

"_Hello, friends of Kurogane. I am princess Tomoyo. It is a pleasure to meet you all!" She bowed slightly to them._

_Fai was surprised. Other then Sakura, this was the only Royalty that was so kind and formal to guests of no power and stature._

_Sayoran and Sakura both nodded their heads._

"_Yes, thank you." Sakura answered._

"_Would you please join me in the tearoom. It is very relaxing, and I will have my servants take you belongings up to your rooms." Fai stood up and nodded. "By the way, may I ask your names?" She asked._

_Fai responded first. "My name is Fai D. Flowright. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you." He bowed._

_Sayoran stepped forward. "I am Sayoran, and this is her highness princess Sakura." He said gesturing to the small girl next to him. Sakura bowed._

"_It is wonderful to meet you." Sakura said._

_The newly introduced travelers were then lead into the mid-sized tearoom after the princess. Sitting at the far end of the table was the person that had been on everyone's mind, Kurogane._

**-xXx-4-xXx-**

02:00 P.M.

Fai sat down next to Kurogane and Sayroan sat across from him, leaving Sakura to sit next to Tomoyo who was across from Kurogane. Tomoyo looked up. She was tired of being polite... it was time to take action.

"Well, Kurogane. Did you meet any beautiful women on your trip?" Tomoyo knew that _this _would get him. It did. Kurogane spat out his tea and dropped his cup.

"WHAT??" He asked shocked. Tomoyo looked at the broken cup, then back at him.

"I was just curious." She commented. "Did you talk to her?" She asked.

"WHAT?" Kurogane repeated. Fai chuckled. This was just too good for him.

"I will take that as a no." Tomoyo assumed. She then turned to Fai. "Was she pretty?"

Fai laughed. "Of course, but not nearly as pretty as you, princess." He responded, playing along.

"WHAT??" Kurogane was loosing it. Fai was hitting on _his_ princess... not going to happen.

Tomoyo grinned. "Oh, thank you, Fai-san." She pretended to blush.

Sayoran and Sakura just watched the older traveler and the princess drive the ninja crazy.

Kurogane, being the thick headed person he was, did not notice the playful intent. He sat very still. Did she actually like Fai? Could she? Why? So many questions filled his head. He grabbed his cup, the last one had been replaced by a servent, and poured himself some more tea. He was deep in thought.

Realizing that Kurogane's mind was in another world, Tomoyo and Fai began a more normal conversation.

**-xXx-After the tea-xXx-**

08:00 P.M.

Fai, Sayoran, and Sakura all walked into their rooms. Fai turned to Sayoran and said "Well I'm tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sayoran nodded.

"Sleep well Fai." Sakura yawned. Sayoran turned to Sakura, and turned his head to her bed.

"You should sleep too, princess." Sakura nodded quickly.

After about ten minutes, Sayoran was the last one awake out of the three remaining travelers. He stood up and walked outside of the princess's manor out to the backyard. It was filled with beautiful flowers and trees. He then saw a Sakura Tree(1) it was beautiful. He suddenly thought of his princess, then of Kurogane. Sayoran was alot like Kurogane. They both were in love with their princess's. It _was_ obvious that Kurogane loved her. Maybe it was only obvious to Sayoran, because he was in the exact same position. (2). Sayoran was interupted from his thoughts when he heard a leaf crackle from behind him. He turned around and saw princess Tomoyo.

"Hello, Sayoran-san." She said, trying to polite once again.

"Hello Princess Tomoyo. I was just admiring your beautiful garden." He said striking up a conversation.

"Oh, yes, I love this garden, it is very cozy and wonderful. Sôma planted them all for me about a year ago. I was surprised when they grew so fast." Tomoyo thought back to that time. Many things were different then, but she still felt the same everytime she went there. Peace. She felt as if nothing else was there. Just her and the flowers. It was wonderful and relaxing.

"Princess. I know that it isn't my business, but I just want to know. Why was Kurogane sent to the Time-Space Witch? And also, what does Kurogane mean to you?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence, his curiousity was overwhelming him.

Tomoyo looked at him, shocked. "Oh!" She stopped and thought. "Kurogane didn't tell you why he left? Well, don't tell him I told you, I do think you should know. I sent him on your journey because he had no restraint. He killed everyone who stepped in our way. If they attacked me, he killed them without hesitating. It made me really happy when I heard that he had fought people, but had not killed them. He apologized to me, about his behavior. It was so unlike him. He was never one for apoligizing. I felt as if i was taling to someone completely different." Sayoran nodded.

"He has changed since he first joined us. He helped us and he trained me how to use a sword. He changed. It felt good to know he cared, even if it was just a little." Sayoran added.

Tomoyo smiled. "He taught you how to fight with a sword?" Sayoran nodded. "Thats good. I was very worried about him. I hoped that he would not leave you guys and try to find his own way home, because then, he never would have."

Sayoran shifted. The princess still hadn't answered his second question. But, he did not want to dig into anything to deep. So he left it as it was.

Tomoyo looked down at the ground. " I hate keeping secrets." She murmured to herself. Sayoran looked at her, but didn't pry. She glanced back at him, "Well, I have to go bac to my room, before anyone gets nervous. Oh and please have you and your friends join me for breakfast. I will send someone to come get you at ten. Alright?" Sayoran nodded. "Great! See you then!" She then skipped off to her room leaving sayoran alone again.

"Keeping secrets..." He whispered "Is hard." He then turned around and walked back to where Fai and Sakura were sleeping soundly.

08:45 P.M.

**-xXx-End-xXx-**

**OMG!! Im sorry for updating so late, but i just moved, then got a new LAPTOP!! OMG!! I love it. So yeah... I think that I am going to end it soon. I just want it to be a small something. Then maybe after I'll write a little one-shot about TenTen and Neji in Naruto... They are so cute together... if you look them up on photobucket, there is a cute picture a couple pages in with them in normal clothes in the water with the moon out. THAT'S my backround right now! I know I'm obsessed... But i don't care.**

**BTW I apologize for any spelling errors, My new laptop doesn't have word yet so i had to use the notepad, but it doesn't have spell check so... AH.**

**(1): A Sakura Tree is a Cherry Blossom Tree. Thats what Sakura means... Thats why its ironic that in Naruto Sakura has pink hair... lol. I still find that funny... .**

**(2): Did that make sense.. I cant tell because Im the one writing it...**


	5. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: lolololololol... thats funny.**

**Thanks 15385Bic. OMG! I am so happy. Not just for 15385bic but for everyone who reviewed.**

**KuroganeXTomoyo**

**-xXx-Recap-xXx-**

_"Princess. I know that it isn't my business, but I just want to know. Why was Kurogane sent to the Time-Space Witch? And also, what does Kurogane mean to you?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence, his curiousity was overwhelming him._

_Tomoyo looked at him, shocked. "Oh!" She stopped and thought. "Kurogane didn't tell you why he left? Well, don't tell him I told you, I do think you should know. I sent him on your journey because he had no restraint. He killed everyone who stepped in our way. If they attacked me, he killed them without hesitating. It made me really happy when I heard that he had fought people, but had not killed them. He apologized to me, about his behavior. It was so unlike him. He was never one for apoligizing. I felt as if i was taling to someone completely different." Sayoran nodded._

_"He has changed since he first joined us. He helped us and he trained me how to use a sword. He changed. It felt good to know he cared, even if it was just a little." Sayoran added. _

_Tomoyo smiled. "He taught you how to fight with a sword?" Sayoran nodded. "Thats good. I was very worried about him. I hoped that he would not leave you guys and try to find his own way home, because then, he never would have."_

_Sayoran shifted. The princess still hadn't answered his second question. But, he did not want to dig into anything to deep. So he left it as it was._

_Tomoyo looked down at the ground. " I hate keeping secrets." She murmured to herself. Sayoran looked at her, but didn't pry. She glanced back at him, "Well, I have to go bac to my room, before anyone gets nervous. Oh and please have you and your friends join me for breakfast. I will send someone to come get you at ten. Alright?" Sayoran nodded. "Great! See you then!" She then skipped off to her room leaving sayoran alone again._

_"Keeping secrets..." He whispered "Is hard." He then turned around and walked back to where Fai and Sakura were sleeping soundly._

**-xXx-5-xXx-**

09:00 A.M.

The next morning Sayoran, Sakura, and Fai woke up and got ready for breakfast. Sayoran wore a green kimono with a black obi sash, sakura wore a pink kimono with a yellow obi sash, and Fai wore a light blue kimono with a brown obi sash. They all sat down on floor mats and began to discuss what they were going to do that day.

"Well," Sayoran began "I would like to look around the town to see their culture and their history."

Sakura nodded "I'll go with you."

"Thank You Princess." Sayoran answered.

Fai thought for a moment. "I will talk to Kurogane today. I will tell him that we will be leaving as soon as we find that feather." Sayoran and Sakura nodded together.

Sakura and Sayoran both stood up, slowly, and they walked outside to the gardens.

"Sayoran-kun," Sakura spoke softly, getting Sayoran's attention.

"Yes princess?" He asked.

"C-Can I call you Sayoran?" She asked stuttering a little bit. "I mean, we have been traveling together for quite a while. You can call me Sakura..." Sayoran nodded and smiled to Sakura.

"Of course Sakura." He said. Sakura smiled. Her heart fluttered. She paused. Why did her heart just flutter? And why was she so nervous about asking if she could call him Sayoran? It confused her.

"Look Sakura." Sayoran said, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. It was the same Sakura Tree that Sayoran saw yesterday. The small leaves fell and danced in the wind. It was so beautiful. Sakura smiled and ran forward.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Sayoran smiled as he was brought into a memory of when they were younger.

_Sayoran and Sakura were both sitting in the sand. They both had finished eating their small sandwichs and began playing in the sand. Sakura made a sand angel and Sayoran began to dig a hole._

_"What are you doing Sayoran?" She asked._

_"I'm digging a hole around your angel to keep it safe." He said. "Then I'll build a wall behind the hole." Sakura smiled. "I think the hole is called a woat." He said allowed._

_"No silly!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's called a MOAT." They both giggled and continued to dig._

_"Sakura! It's time to come home!" Tôya called. Sakura stood up._

_"Big Brother is so mean. I have to go! Bye!" Sakura called as she ran home._

_Sayoran dug a moat around the whole angel and then built the wall. On the inside he build a small sand castle and poured water into the moat._

_The next morning Sayoran came back and saw everything was still in its place, except for the water of course. He filled the moat with more water and then ran over to the castle. He ran with Sakura back to the small castle. _

_"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed running towards it... Sayoran smiled. It was worth all the work._

Sayoran smiled. He missed those times. They were such good friends.

09:30 A.M.

**-xXx-Back with Fai-xXx-**

Fai watched Sakura and Sayoran leave. He smiled to himself and stood up. he walked outside and began to ask where Kurogane was. After ten minutes he finally managed to find Kurogane's room. He knocked on the door slowly.

"Kurogane-san. It's Fai." He said politly. The door swung open. Kurogane was dressed in a simple red kimono with a black obi sash.

"Fai." He answered.

"Can I come in?" Fai asked. Kurogane nodded. They both sat down on floor mats and looked at eachother very seriously. "Kurogane-san..." Fai began.

"Why are you calling me that?" Kurogane interrupted

Fai lowered his head. "That's why I am here. To tell you that as soon as we find Sakura's feather, we are going to leave. We are closing in on the area where it is." Kurogane looked down.

"Oh." He said, trying to sound unaffected.

Fai continued. "I just wanted you to know. And I wanted to thank you for coming with us until now. I'm sure Sayoran and Sakura are also very thankful. They may even come to say goodbye." Fai stopped. "No matter how much I acted like a goof off around you, i did enjoy your company. It was nice to have you with us." Fai stopped unable to speak anymore.

Kurogane nodded slowly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did want them to stay, but he knew that they had to continue their search for feathers.

"Well, the princess also invited us to join her for breakfast so I must get going to meet up with Sayoran and Sakura! See you then!" He smiled his goofy smile and trotted out of the room **( A/N: Trotted, not ran, trotted)**.

Kurogane growled as Fai left. He stood up and walked over to Sôma, who was preparing for the breakfast. She had put on a light purple kimono with a re.d obi sash. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Kuro," She called

Kurogane growled once again. "Don't call me that."

Sôma laughed. Kurogane was still just as mean as he was two years earlier. "Are you ready? Princess Tomoyo is going to make an announcement." Kurogane nodded.

"Lets go" He said gruffly.

09:45 A.M.

**-xXx-Sakura, Sayoran, and Fai-xXx-**

09:35 A.M.

Sakura, Sayoran and Fai all sat paitently waiting to be called down to breakfast. Sakura and Sayoran had gotten back just a minute before Fai. A knock came and Fai stood up. There was a young woman there. She bowed and led them to a large breakfast hall.

Tomoyo bowed to everyone in the hall. (Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Sayoran, Sôma, and some other members) "Good Morning, I have announcement to make." Everyone was quiet. A young man walked into the room. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was rather tall, and muscular. "This is Prince Daichi. He is the Prince of Korea (1). In the first month of Spring we are going to marry." She said full of excitment.

**-xXx-End-xXx-**

**A/N: Okay... yeah I think that chappy sucked. But thats okay, well i'll update soon!!**

**(1) Not THAT KOREA lol. I just thought of it. I needed a name**


	6. The Departure

**Disclaimer: Okay... must you remind me that I dont own Tsubasa, or any of its characters. Sob Sob**

**Yay!! I'm on a roll here writing all these chapters. I just got a job, so I think I will end this story soon... . W/E... So yeah! Thanks for reading. I really am thankful... I am forever grateful! 3**

**KuroganeXTomoyo**

**-xXx-Recap-xXx-**

_Sakura, Sayoran and Fai all sat paitently waiting to be called down to breakfast. Sakura and Sayoran had gotten back just a minute before Fai. A knock came and Fai stood up. There was a young woman there. She bowed and led them to a large breakfast hall. _

_Tomoyo bowed to everyone in the hall. (Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Sayoran, Sôma, and some other members) "Good Morning, I have announcement to make." Everyone was quiet. A young man walked into the room. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was rather tall, and muscular. "This is Prince Daichi. He is the Prince of Korea (1). In the first month of Spring we are going to marry." She said full of excitment._

**-xXx-6-xXx-**

10:10 A.M.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai began to clap along with Sôma and other people that had joined them for breakfast. The only one who didn't clap was Kurogane. His eyes were wide. Sôma looked at him with the look that screamed _CLAP!_ Kurogane slowly clapped, causing the princess to grin even wider. She and Daichi sat down and everyone was served breakfast. The rest of the breakfast was uneventful.

When the breakfast was finished everyone congratulated Tomoyo and Daichi and then continued with their business. Kurogane nodded to Daichi and then walked away. Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai (With Mokona of course) went up to the princess and her new fiance and congratulated them on their engagement.

When they got back to their room Syaoran broke the silence first.

"That must have hurt Kurogane." He said. Fai nodded.

"Yeah, He seemed really shocked." fai answered.

Sakura looked at the two. "What am I missing?" She asked

Fai and Syaoran looked at her. "Oh right. Kurogane obviously likes Tomoyo more then just as a friend." syaoran explained. Sakura looked at them

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Um..." Syaoran thought frantically. "Uh.. well."

"...It's not easy to see unless you already know. We kinda figured that when you were still sleeping." Fai covered quickly. Sakura nodded again. "But, we need to find your feather, Sakura, and let them handle this." Sakura and Syaoran both nodded.

"Okay lets go!" Syaoran said picking up his bag. Sakura nodded AGAIN, and picked up her bag. Fai smiled and followed the two teens out the door.

-xXx-

Kurogane looked out the window and Saw Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Fai walking out of the castle. He stood up and walked out the door to say goodbye to them.

"You." Kurogane said "Are you leaving right now?" He asked.

Fai nodded "Yup. We are going to find Sakura's feather, then head on to the next world." Kurogane nodded.

"Alright. Then."

"Goodbye, Kurogane." Sakura looked at Kurogane with tears in her eyes. "we will miss you!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. Mokona hugged Kurogane.

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kurogane!" Mokona exclaimed.

Kurogane looked away. The rest of the travelers turned away and left on there journey for Sakura's feather.

_This is it. This is really happening to me. I am home and my only true friends are leaving... This sucks._

-xXx-

**Okay I re-read the Tsubasa books and noticed that I was spelling Syaorans name Sayoran instead of the real way. My bad. Sorry this took so long, School started so it was very hectic.**

**Please review and give suggestions... and dont stop reading. We will see everyone again.**


	7. The Heartbreak

**Okay! Sorry for the wait Chapter 7 of A princess and a Servent. I have seven classes and two jobs so this took me a while. . Sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: No I am not a member of CLAMP, the awesomest people ever along with the creators and actors of NCIS.**

-XxX-Recap-XxX-

Kurogane looked out the window and Saw Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Fai walking out of the castle. He stood up and walked out the door to say goodbye to them.

"You." Kurogane said "Are you leaving right now?" He asked.

Fai nodded "Yup. We are going to find Sakura's feather, then head on to the next world." Kurogane nodded.

"Alright. Then."

"Goodbye, Kurogane." Sakura looked at Kurogane with tears in her eyes. "we will miss you!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. Mokona hugged Kurogane.

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kurogane!" Mokona exclaimed.

Kurogane looked away. The rest of the travelers turned away and left on there journey for Sakura's feather.

_This is it. This is really happening to me. I am home and my only true friends are leaving... This sucks._

-XxX-7-XxX-

Kurogane stepped back inside his room. He hung his head and sat down on a mat. Sôma knocked on the door and walked in.

"Kurogane, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Kurogane blinked. "Yeah." He said gruffly. "Fine."

"I know about your feelings for the Princess. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Yeah well, being sorry isn't going to change anything." Kurogane answered refusing to look at her.

"Please, just tell her and then get on with your life. You are a very successful ninja, tons of girls would want you." Sôma tried to comfort him, but in the end it only made him angrier.

"Those girls aren't like the Princess though. None of them will ever be like her to me." He said finally letting some emotion soak his words.

"I know, but this marriage will protect the Princess and everyone around her. She is truely happy. Let her be happy." Sôma argued.

"Yeah, Yeah."

Little did the two ninja's know, Princess Tomoyo had sneaked over to Kurogane's room to surprise him with a cup of tea...

-XxX-

Tomoyo watched the three travelers leave from her room. She knew that Kurogane would be sad that they are leaving, even if he didn't show it. Then she got a great idea, why not surprise him with some tea? Tomoyo walked down the hallway to the kitchen where she pulled out Kurogane's favorite tea. She quietly heated two cup and she snuck over to Kurogane's room. Then she heard soft voices coming from his room. She did not want to disturb Kurogane and his guest, but she was curious to what they were talking about. She crept closer.

"Please, just tell her and then get on with your life. You are a very successful ninja, tons of girls would want you." Tomoyo heard Sôma whisper. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Kurogane must have had a secret crush on Princess Sakura!

"Those girls aren't like the Princess though. None of them will ever be like her to me." He said his voice full of grief. Tomoyo's eyes softened. She felt so bad for kurogane, it must have been hard for him to see Sakura and Syaoran together like he did.

"I know, but this marriage will protect the Princess and everyone around her. She is truely happy. Let her be happy." Sôma argued. Tomoyo's breathing hitched. Sakura wasn't getting married. The only Princess that was, was her... _Oh no!_

"Yeah, Yeah." Tomoyo almost dropped the two cups of tea she was holding. She turned on her heal and ran out to her room.

Tomoyo sat in thought for a while. She thought about how she and Kurogane met, how they bonded, and became best friends. then she thought of his bloodlust, and his power. She shook her head. _This isn't supposed to happen like this! He isn't supposed to like me like that! He isn't supposed to return _My _ffelings! He's supposed to shoot them down, to destory them, to only be my protector, not my lover. Oh no! What am I going to do! This is awful! I can't marry Daichi now! I love Kurogane and he loves me!! But..._ She trailed off. Tomoyo knew that it would never work between a Princess and a Servent.

Tomoyo sighed and stood up. She walked over to Daichi's temporary room. She knocked on the door. Daichi slid the door open and smiled.

"Hi Tomoyo how are you?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I am great, I was just wondering how you are liking your stay here?" Tomoyo couldn't bring herself to break off the marriage. She had agreed to it and now there was no way out of it.

"It's just great here. Thank you." Daichi smiled again. Tomoyo then realized that Kurogane and Daichi were exact opposites. Daichi smiled all the time, Kurogane never smiled. Daichi was kind and caring, Kurogane was not either that or he never showed it.

Tomoyo bowed and left Daichi in his room. Tomoyo looked in the mirror. She was shocked at her reflection, she looked awful. It had been only ten minutes since she heard Kurogane and Sôma talking and she was already a mess.

"Hey are you okay?" Tomoyo jumped, it was the last person she wanted to see right now, Kurogane.

"Yeah. Fine. How are you _Kuro-puu??_" She purred using Fai's nickname. Kurogane's eye twitched.

"Fine. I scared you there didn't I?" Kurogane asked, Tomoyo was sure she saw a sparkle of amusement in Kurogane's eyes.

"Yeah, you did." Kurogane smirked. "So can we talk for a moment Kurogane?" Kurogane looked at Tomoyo with confused eyes.

"Yeah. Whats going on? Is everything okay?" He asked. Tomoyo was hardly ever this serious.

Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Kurogane, I heard you talking to Sôma."

End of Chapter 7

**HEHEHEHEHEHE. Cliff hanger... i think, so sorry about the wait and just for that I made this one a little longer. Review!!**


	8. The Confrontation

**Chapter eight begins now!!**

**Disclaimer: -- yea... no.**

-XxXRecap-XxX-

"Hey are you okay?" Tomoyo jumped, it was the last person she wanted to see right now, Kurogane.

"Yeah. Fine. How are you _Kuro-puu??_" She purred using Fai's nickname. Kurogane's eye twitched.

"Fine. I scared you there didn't I?" Kurogane asked, Tomoyo was sure she saw a sparkle of amusement in Kurogane's eyes.

"Yeah, you did." Kurogane smirked. "So can we talk for a moment Kurogane?" Kurogane looked at Tomoyo with confused eyes.

"Yeah. Whats going on? Is everything okay?" He asked. Tomoyo was hardly ever this serious.

Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Kurogane, I heard you talking to Sôma."

-XxX-8-XxX-

Kurogane froze. _SHIT!!_ His mind screamed at him. _ YOU IDIOT!!_ Kurogane couldn't move, or speak. Luckily, he didn't have to, Tomoyo continued.

"This is really awkward. Okay, so I heard you talking to Sôma. She's right. I'm getting married to Daichi and you are a ninja. There is no way that this could work."

Kurogane finally found himself able to speak. "I agree." Tomoyo looked into his eyes. She could tell he was hurt, but she knew that there was no other way.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay, good." Tomoyo inwardly sighed. She had hoped that Kurogane would have fought for her. Yet she knew that he would not, because Tomoyo herself told him not to. Kurogane stood up and exited the room. He walked back to his room and at down on his bed. He looked around. The next thing he knew he was outside running in the direction of Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura.

-XxX-

Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona stopped. they made camp and got ready to go to bed for the night. They had no money, so they couldn't stay in a hotel. Fai set up a fire and syaoran practiced with his sword. At least he was until he swung is sword and someone caught it.

"Kurogane." Syaoran breathed.

"Hey twirp." Kurogane resonded.

Kurogane walked forward and soon located Fai.

"Kuro-rin?" Fai asked confused. Kurogane's eye twitched.

"It's Kurogane." He replied. Sadly, he was ignored.

"what are you doing here Kuro-rin?" Fai asked trying to lighten the mood with a silly nickname.

"What does it look like. Im here to help. I'm not going to stay in japan. I wish to travel with you." Fai dropped Mokona.

"Ouch fai!" Mokona squeaked. Fai ignored Mokona.

"What? Why? You have been looking forward to coming back for ages. Why leave now?"

"Thats my business." Kurogane growed

Syaoran stood staring at Kurogane. His eyes were dead and empty, his skin dull, and his body slouched. Syaoran inched closer. Kurogane looked down at Syaoran.

"What?" He asked

Syaoran stared into his eyes. It was still there, the passion, caring and understanding. But it was even harder to find then before. "Nothing." He answered.

Sakura began to rustle from her sleeping spot. She was leaning against a tree because Fai was still setting up the mats. Kurogane glanced at Sakura.

"Come on!" He said. "I'll take you to a hotel." Syaoran, Fai, and Mokona brightened.

"Okay, Kuro-rin." Fai said.

They all grabbed their things and began to walk down a dirt path to the next hotel.

-XxX-

Tomoyo was frantic. She had just turned down the love of her life, then he went missing. She already knew where he went, but she wasn't sure if she should tell her soldiers to go after him. He was happy with them. He was nicer and kinder and needed there. _Its not like he isn't needed here, though. _She argued with herself. _But he seems happier, much happier with them, then maybe he can find someone else that will be able to love him and be with him forever._ Tomoyo hoped that it wasn't true.

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Daichi's room. She knocked on the door. It slid open. "Oh hello Tomoyo-chan. How... hey are you okay?" Daichi's eyes widened in concern. Tomoyo shook her head.

"We have to talk Daichi-san." Tomoyo said solemnly. Daichi stepped aside and let Tomoyo walk into his room. She sat down on a mat and waited for him to sit. "Daichi-san, Kurogane left Japan about an hour ago." Daichi nodded. "He is not just my ninja. He is my protector and my best friend. He left because I was getting married."

Daichi stopped her. "Why? Doesn't he want you to be happy?"

"That's exactly why he did it. Earlier today I heard him talking to his cousin Sôma, they were talking about his feelings for me. I told him that I had heard that and we decided that I would marry you. He just agreed with it. He would agree with anything I said now. Before he hardly listened to me. His trip changed him. So he just left because he thought that I was marrying you because we had been in love instead of this being an arranged marriage. I'm sorry I put it so bluntly, but I don't love you. Not like that. You are so sweet and so kind, but I just don't love you like that. I... I love Kurogane. And it's my fault that he left. So I'm sorry I just can't..."

Diachi Interrupted. "I understand. I will leave as soon as I can. You should be happy." He gave an honest smile. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Thank You." She said.

"No, thank you. I must admit, I also have someone I truely care for back at home." He nodded gratefully at her.

"Ooooohhh! Who? tell!" Tomoyo suddenly turned into a gossiping teenager. Daichi smiled again.

"Well she's the daughter of a merchant, her name is Emi. She's really nice and kind and beautiful... I haven't seen her for a long time." Daichi smiled at the memory. "She was just great. Perfect for me. Just like you and Kurogane. I did see his face at the announcement. He was crazy mad at me." He gave a soft laugh.

"Really?! No way! He's not one to show his emotions." Tomoyo laughed

"Well we did catch him off guard."

"Thanks Daichi, for everything." Tomoyo said suddenly turned serious again.

"No worries Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo stood up and exited the room. She walked out towards the stables. She saddled up a horse and galloped off, sneaking around the ninja's on guard.

_Kurogane..._

**THERE YA GO! okay one more done! Just for you!!**

**I'll update soon I hope.**

**R&R**

**LUV **

**O.W.O.D.**


	9. The Close Encounter

**Okay! Here you go as a birthday present to me from me I am writing another chapter!!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: This is the 9th chappy. I think you all get it now! BTW... does anyone actually read these? I mean everyone already knows that the people like me who write stories on FanFiction don't actually own the series or it wouldn't be on FAN I mean honestly. I don't read these things on other peoples so do you read mine??? I dont blame you if you don't i mean hell, im getting bored just writing this thing... blah...**

**Thanks so much KuroxFaixlover and 15385bic. You two are the ones that are keeping me writing. I 3 U!!**

-XxX-Recap-XxX-

"Thanks Daichi, for everything." Tomoyo said suddenly turned serious again.

"No worries Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo stood up and exited the room. She walked out towards the stables. She saddled up a horse and galloped off, sneaking around the ninja's on guard.

_Kurogane..._

-XxX-9-XxX-

Tomoyo raced through the trees and bushes looking for any sign of Kurogane. _please tell me that i'm not to late. _Tomoyo knew that Kurogane could have very well already left with Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona to another world and she could not change that. Tomoyo shook her head. She did not want to think about that. She wouldn't believe that Kurogane left already.

-XxX-

Kurogane sneezed.

"Ooooh, Kuro-puu!! Someone is thinking about you..." Fai teased. "I wonder who... Maybe that chef who kept staring at you during dinner when we first arrived." Kurogane snorted...

"Yeah right. Lets just get to that Inn." He walked faster. Something wasn't right. Kurogane tuned around sharply. "Well, come on! We cant spend all night out here can we?" He asked. Fai scrunched up his eyebrows. He could tell that there was something wrong with Kurogane.

"Kuro-rin, is something wrong? You seem very tense." Fai asked concerned. Mokona looked up at Kurogane.

"Yeah, since you got here you have been acting strange. Like something is on your mind. Ooooooooh give me a sec, I will try to read your mind to find out what it is!" Mokona practically screamed, making Kurogane cringe.

"Wait, you can read minds Mokona?" Fai asked surprised.

"Well, kinda. It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" Squeaked Mokona. Kurogane's eye twitched. They were _ALWAYS_ so annoying.

Kurogane turned right down a small path and Syaoran, sakura, Fai, and Mokona followed after him. "Where are we going Kurogane-san?" asked Syaoran.

Kurogane leaned back. "to a nearby inn." He answered shortly. Mokona and Fai were driving him crazy...

"Oh, okay." Syaoran answered

"Thank you so much Kurogane." Sakura whispered just loud enough for Kurogane to hear. He grunted in response and continued to walk while Fai and Mokona talked about Mokona's secret techniques.

-XxX-

Tomoyo stopped at an old campsite in the woods. _They were just here._ She thought exitedly. _I can catch up to them by tonight and be back by tomorrow!!_ She jumped back on her horse and sped off to the nearby road and raced down the street.

Soon it grew dark. Tomoyo stopped her horse again and sighed. She didn't know that they were so far ahead of her. She stepped inside a nearby inn and payed for a one nights stay. Soon she fell asleep on the overly comfortable bed.

-XxX-

Kurogane stopped. He heard horse footsteps. He grabbed Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona and ran off into the forest to aviod being seen. He saw a brown and white flash and then he heard the footstep become more and more distant. He stepped out of the shadows and looked at everyone else. They all stared at him like he was an elephant with four heads. He shrugged it off and began walking down the street for the fifteenth hundred time that day.

They stopped at the next Inn and ordered three room s for one night. They all went to bed right then so they could wake up early the next day.

-XxX-

**Okay Nevermind, this one isn't longer. I'm sorry I just thought you guys might wanna read some. I've been soooooo busy lately with work, school and my godfathers death... Its been so hectic. Sorry!!!! I promise to put the next chappy ASAP.**


	10. The Game

**YAY! So far I have two reviews for my last chapter!! Okay its been like, four hours since i posted my last chapter. Lets see how long it takes me to type a whole-nother one.... I say about 3 weeks... what do you think??? hmmmmmmmmmm. I'm not sure anybody reads this so Im just writing this for my own enjoyment.... I have a question for everybody, answer only if you feel like it.... Does anybody think that Dr. House from House is freaking awesome!! I am so obsessed with him and Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS its freaking insane!!! Yeah. I know. I scare you... YAY :)**

**I don't own Tsubasa or The Night by Disturbed.**

_-XxX- Recap-XxX-_

_Kurogane stopped. He heard horse footsteps. He grabbed Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona and ran off into the forest to aviod being seen. He saw a brown and white flash and then he heard the footstep become more and more distant. He stepped out of the shadows and looked at everyone else. They all stared at him like he was an elephant with four heads. He shrugged it off and began walking down the street for the fifteenth hundred time that day. _

_They stopped at the next Inn and ordered three room s for one night. They all went to bed right then so they could wake up early the next day._

-XxX-10-XxX-

Tomoyo woke up early and walked down the steps to the breakfast hall. She sat down at a table and ate some rice and drank some tea. She stared around the room and noticed that many people were staring at her. She looked down at herself, hoping that she didn't have anything on her face, then it hit her. She was the princess, unescorted, in other words... alone. In a random tea house/Inn. _wow, maybe i should just leave._ She stood up and walked to the front room about to leave when she heard an unusually familiar voice call out.

"Mokona is very hungery!! Is Fai hungery?" Tomoyo stopped suddenly. She turned around and saw Fai, Mokona, Sakura, and Syaoran sitting at a table in the left side of the room. She blinked, once, twice, three times. She stepped forward, but stopped once again when she saw a large figure walk up to them. it was Kurogane. Her heart pounded and she leaned up against the nearest wall. She listened to them closely.

"Yeah I am Mokona, are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?" She heard Fai call in his silly voice.

"Oh, just a little." Came Sakura's reply.

"Yeah, same here. What about you Kurogane?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo leaned closer to them. Kurogane grunted and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"No, just thristy." He finally answered. It was silent for a while. Tomoyo only heard chopsticks clinking against dishes and the occasional clank of Fai dropping his sticks on the ground followed by Kurogane's cursing at how hopless he was. Tomoyo laughed to herself at how predictable they were. She immediatly stopped hoping that no one heard her.

"Okay, so where do you think we will find Sakura's feather?" Fai asked breaking the silence. Kurogane glanced up.

"Well we should start at the Southern Temple. It has the most magicial items in Nihon." Syaoran and Sakura started blankly at Kurogane. tomoyo smiled, Kurogane really had changed. He was so much nicer then before and he actually sounded like he cared about finding that feather.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled. They all stood up and began to walk over to where Tomoyo was. Her eyes widened as she thought of a brilliant plan. One that would get Kurogane soooooo mad!! _ohhh this will be fun!_ She thought.

-XxX-

_What has come over me?_

_What madness taken hold of my heart?_

_To run away, the only answer_

_Pulling me away_

_To fall upon (the night)_

_The source of my recovery_

_Sweet shadow taking hold of the light_

_Another day has been devoured_

_Calling me away, bringing a question_

_Why_

Kurogane stood up and walked along with the rest of Team Tsubasa. They left the Inn and began walking south-east to the Southern Temple.

"It should take us two or three days to get to the temple." Kurogane observed. Fai looked up at him. "What?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Are you sure that you are okay? You seem kinda off." Fai asked Kurogane glared.

"I'm fine, damnit!" He began to walk a little faster. Only proving that something was indeed wrong.

_For saving me from all they've taken_

_Let my armor fall again_

_Giving me the strength to face them_

_Feeling it taking over_

_Now, on a path to take it all away_

_There can be no better way of knowing_

Tomoyo followed Kurogane and the other for three hours. She was getting impatient. They were just walking, no fighting, no bickering, no talking, no singing, no nothing. Just walking. Tomoyo groaned. She sighed and then decided to keep walking. She sneaked behind everyone and kept up with their pace until dark.

_In a world beyond controlling_

_Are you going to deny the savior_

_In front of your eyes?_

_Stare into the night_

_Power beyond containing_

_Are you going to remain a slave for_

_The rest of your life?_

_Give into the night_

Kurogane glanced back. He felt as if he was being watched. He stopped everyone and said it was time for bed, hoping that the person would pass. He knew that if he fought with anyone Tomoyo would figure it out. After all, she was magic. _and beautiful... wit what am I saying. SHUT UP Kurogane!!!!_ He growled at himself and then stomped off to bed.

_This self discovery_

_Redemption taking hold of my mind_

_A serenade of haunting voices_

_Calling me away_

_To feast upon (the night)_

_The source of my felicity_

_Dark maiden taking hold of my hand_

_Lead me away from hibernation_

_Strong and unafraid_

_Never a question why_

Tomoyo fell asleep fast and stayed asleep for the whole night. She woke up when the sun began to bother her eyes. She looked around and did not reconise where she was. _This was not where I fell asleep! _She thought suddenly. She tried to stand up but fell over.

"You won't be able to stand up, Princess." Came a voice. Tomoyo immediatly reconized it...

"Daichi." She whispered.

"Oh, you reconized me. I feel so honored, _Princess._" He smirked making Tomoyo feel sick to her stomach.

_For saving me from all they've taken_

_Let my armor fall again_

_Giving me the strength to face them_

_Feeling it taking over_

_Now, on a path to take it all away_

_There can be no better way of knowing_

Kurogane woke up with a gasp. He leaned up and looked around. _Somethings wrong._ He thought. He quickly got dressed and walked outside of his tent.

"Morning!!!" Fai screamed in his ear. Kurogane cringed. _Its way too early in the morning for this._ Even though Kurogane was a ninja, he still wasn't a morning person. Thats what kept all of the invaders away when he was lead ninja of Tomoyo's army. He would not hesitate to kill them at all because he was not in a good mood.

"WHAT?" Kurogane growled.

"Oh Kuro-puu! Here's breakfast!! Sakura-chan made it for you!" Mokona nodded.

"Yeah! It's really good!" He added. Kurogane grabbed a bowl and ate quickly. He still had this bad feeling that something happened.

_In a world beyond controlling_

_Are you going to deny the savior_

_In front of your eyes?_

_Stare into the night_

_Power beyond containing_

_Are you going to remain a slave for_

_The rest of your life?_

_Give into the night_

Tomoyo gasped. Daichi grinned. She had finally become totally away of her surroundings. She was in a prison. A _prison_.

"Let me out of here." She demanded

"Not a chance, and don't even try to waste your magic here. It won't work." Daichi grinned. Tomoyo glared. "Oh, please don't glare. It messes up your beautiful face." Daichi sneered.

Tomoyo sighed. "What do you want?" She asked calmly.

"What do I want?? Hm. I want everything! Money! Sex! Power! I want it all! Everything! I want EVERYTHING!" He began to laugh. Tomoyo's eyes widened. _He's mad!!! I can't believe that I was going to marry _him..._so gross._

_Give into the night_

_In a world beyond controlling_

_Are you going to deny the savior_

_In front of your eyes_

_Stare into the night_

_Power beyond containing_

_Are you going to remain a slave for_

_The rest of your life_

_Give into the night_

Kurogane's head jerked up. "Lets move. Now" He ordered. Everyone looked at him.

"Whats wrong, Kurogane?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane looked back. "Just a feeling." They all stood up and packed their things. Not daring to question him further.

_Night (x3)_

_Give into the night_

_Night (x3)_

_Give into the night (x2) _


	11. The Rescue

OMG!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in sooo long!! I got busy (AKA: new BF and School). So sorry!!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!! You guys are all so great. It keeps me writing, *tears*, I know Im a drama queen. :P Oh well it keeps the story going. I had a question asking what happened to Daichi, well he was faking. He was acting nice and was actually an ass-hole. When he realized that Tomoyo was going after Kurogane and she was in love with him, he acted nice, but then got really pissed and decided to go after her and force her to marry him in order to gain power.

I want to thank Tokio Hotel (The band) for your influence on me. (BTW: I know that they don't read this…) The song is Called Monsoon, its by Tokio Hotel. You all should listen to it while reading the end of this chapter. Its so sweet. :P

OK! On with the story:

_-XxX- Recap-XxX-_

_Kurogane's head jerked up. "Lets move. Now" He ordered. Everyone looked at him._

_"Whats wrong, Kurogane?" Syaoran asked._

_Kurogane looked back. "Just a feeling." They all stood up and packed their things. Not daring to question him further._

-XxX-Chapter 10-XxX-

Tomoyo looked at Daichi. "What are you doing? Why are you stopping me?" She stared into his blank eyes, hoping for a gleam of hope and for him to just give in and let her go. But, as she expected, there was none, his eyes were stone cold. It was almost impossible to tell that this was indeed the same person she saw earlier and was going to marry. He just wasn't the same.

"Ah little Momo. I decided that I cannot let you go after the damn ninja. After all, my father would be very displeased if I went back to Korea without taking over Nihon first. Yes, Yes, he would be most displeased." Daichi squatted down, "My My Princess, you are so beautiful…" He jumped back as Tomoyo fought against the chains that restrained her. "and so feisty." He added, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Tomoyo shuttered and looked away.

_I'm starring at a broken door,  
There's nothing left here anymore.  
My room is cold,  
It's making me insane._

Kurogane walked faster and faster, leaving Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona to run to catch up.

"Kuro-puu! Wait up!" Fai called. "We can't move as fast as you can." Kurogane stopped suddenly. He turned around and he felt the weary feeling begin to overcome him once more. He spun around; looking away from his companions and began to walk just as fast as he had before. Fai sighed and signaled for Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona to try to keep up.

It was going to be a long day…

_I've been waiting here so long,  
Another moment seems to 've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again._

Back at the Castle-1 day ago:

Sôma knocked on the Princess' door again. _Maybe she is resting, after all, it has been one crazy day. _She sighed and walked away hoping that the Princess would be awake for dinner.

Several hours later Sôma walked back to the Princess' room. Once again she knocked. She looked around for any other ninjas. As she did not want them to see what she was going to do next… The coast was clear so she slid open the Princess' door. She peeked inside and gasped. There was no one inside. She ran out to the other ninjas and told them to saddle up.

Princess Tomoyo was missing.

_Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt_

Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably on the ground. Daichi paced around the cell watching Tomoyo closely.

BANG!! A large crash came from another room. Daichi's eyes widened and he stepped out of the cell and left to the other room. BANG!! Another crash came, then a large snap. Tomoyo froze. Something bad was going on outside. Tomoyo struggled against her chains, cursing the fact that she couldn't use magic.

All that Tomoyo could think was, _Please! Someone! Help me!! KUROGANE!!_

_Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new…_

Team Tsubasa neared the Southern Temple Kurogane continued to feel uncomfortable. Then it hit him hard. A voice echoed in his head; _Please! Someone! Help me!! KUROGANE!! _Kurogane froze.

"Tomoyo." Was the only word that came out of the grieving ninja (1). Fai looked up at Kurogane.

"What's wrong?" He asked suddenly serious. Kurogane looked at Fai.

"Nothing, It's nothing." He said equally serious, his words were cold, but his eyes showed that 'nothing' was a lie.

"Don't lie to me!" Fai cried. "Somethings been bothering you for ages. And I think I know what it is, Tomoyo-hime… right?"

"Shut up Fai. Like you can talk about lying. You have been keeping things from us for ages! So don't tell me to tell you the truth!" Kurogane yelled, his anger peaking.

"Please, STOP!" Sakura ran between the two furious men. "Please, can we talk calmly about this?" Fai looked at Sakura in surprise.

"Of course Sakura-hime." He smiled sweetly. Kurogane just turned back to the Temple; he ignored Sakura and the others. _What's wrong with me?_ He asked. _Why am I acting this way?_ He looked at the temple, and it reminded him of his Princess, the one he loved, and left. He closed his eyes to pry to the gods, but before he could…

"Kurogane! We need your help!" Kurogane looked up and saw Sôma standing right next to Fai, with a whole army of ninja's behind her. "It's Princess Tomoyo, she's gone!" Kurogane's heart stopped.

_Oh no._

_Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you._

A half moon's fading from my sight,  
I see your vision in its light.  
But now it's gone and left me so alone

Sôma grimaced at the look on Kurogane's face when she told him that Tomoyo was missing. She had known about Kurogane's crush since it first formed, many, many years ago, but she knew that with her statement, Kurogane would help everyone find her, and he would not stop at anything to get her back.

"When did you notice that she was gone?" Kurogane asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"About a day ago, we came to this temple as fast as we could, so that you could help us." Sôma explained.

Kurogane nodded. "Ok, wait… where's Daichi?" He asked, suddenly wondering where his Princess' future husband was.

Sôma froze. "Oh no! He took her. How could I have been so stupid? I knew something was weird about him!" Kurogane stiffened hearing that Daichi had his Princess.

"OK, where are the locations of Korea's allies?" he asked getting right to business.

_I know I have to find you now,  
Can hear your name, but don't know how.  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt._

After many plans formed and destroyed. Kurogane and the others had thought of a foolproof plan to find Tomoyo. They split up into 12 groups to cover all of the bases of the Koreans.

_Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new…  
And nothing can hold me back from you._

Through the monsoon. Hey! Hey!

Sôma and her group ran to the east. They were going to attack the Eastern Korean Hostel. The Hostel was composed of a small town with restaurants and stores. It even had a small prison for small offenders of the law, a perfect place for Daichi to hold his captive.

_I'm fighting all this power,  
Coming in my way  
Let it take me straight to you,  
I'll be running night and day._

Kurogane and Team Tsubasa ran to the Southern Temple and Hostel. This town had a small group of priests and nuns but that was about it, a perfect place for Daichi to hide, claiming that he and his wife were on a religious retreat.

_I'll be with you soon…  
Just me and you._

We'll be there soon…  
So soon.

As Sôma invaded the Eastern Korean Hostel, she looked out for Daichi and his captive. She ran through the streets until she made her way to the prison. She and her crew burst through the wall with a loud bang and began to search for their missing princess.

_Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt_

Kurogane ran to the Temple with Team Tsubasa. They ran into the Temple and began searching for the cruel Prince of Korea inside. They ran down a long set of stairs and broke through a large door with a bang. Kurogane ran straight towards the back of the basement, where he came face to face with the malicious Prince himself.

_Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new…  
And nothing can hold me back from you._

Kurogane drew his sword and stabbed Daichi in his right arm. Daichi fell to the ground with a bang. Kurogane grabbed Daichi and lifted him up off the ground.

"Where is she, you bastard!?" He yelled into Daichi's face. Daichi smirked and shrugged; even though there was no way that he would leave that Temple alive. Kurogane slammed him into a rock wall that made a hollow thump. Kurogane dropped Daichi in shock.

"What the…?" He asked. Kurogane stepped up against the wall and pushed. _A door?! _ He thought.

The door opened and he looked inside, at first, he saw nothing, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw his Princess. She was changed to the ground with her legs, but she had shackles that were broken hanging from her wrists. Kurogane gasped at his princess.

"Tomoyo!" He called to her. She looked at him in shock.

"Kurogane! Oh thank kami!!" She called back. He ran forward to her.

"I'll get you out, stay still." He ordered. She nodded. He grabbed his sword and swung it against Tomoyo's chains. They snapped easily and Tomoyo stood up. She looked into his eyes.

"Thank You, Kurogane." She smiled at him. Kurogane felt his heart melt.

"It's my job princess." He joked. He picked her up and ran out of the Temple. Leaving Daichi to die slowly in the underground penitentiary.

_Through the monsoon.  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you.  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you._

1: He thinks he lost Tomoyo when he left so yeah he's sad and grieving. :'( Poor guy….

**Ok ok I loved my last sentence, I'm a goth girl so yeah. Death is 'bomb' (I also love guns and explosives to haha.) Ok well this story is almost over :'(. I'll update soon!!**


	12. The Beauty and The Beast

OK I Know that may last chapter was pretty bad, so I hope this one will make up for that.  YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.

_-xXx-Recap-xXx-_

"_Tomoyo!" He called to her. She looked at him in shock._

"_Kurogane! Oh thank kami!!" She called back. He ran forward to her._

"_I'll get you out, stay still." He ordered. She nodded. He grabbed his sword and swung it against Tomoyo's chains. They snapped easily and Tomoyo stood up. She looked into his eyes._

"_Thank You, Kurogane." She smiled at him. Kurogane felt his heart melt._

"_It's my job princess." He joked. He picked her up and ran out of the Temple. Leaving Daichi to die slowly in the underground penitentiary._

-xXx- Chapter 12 -xXx-

After being unsuccessful with their search, Sôma and the other ninja's ran quickly to catch up with Kurogane and the others.

They finally arrived at the Southern Temple and saw Kurogane holding Daichi by his throat, then was dropped to the ground. Seconds later, Kurogane ran out of a small room with Tomoyo in his arms.

Unknown to Kurogane, the other ninja's did care about the fate of Daichi. Sôma stared at him, eyes full of hate. "Hello again Daichi." She spoke slowly and calmly. Daichi froze. "Unlike Kurogane, I do not think you should have the luxury of dying alone and underground." She looked at her fellow ninjas. "Take him to town, then have him hung."

Daichi's heart pounded. "No No! Please! Have mercy! It was all my father! Everything I said was true! The woman I loved! I truly care! It was my father! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" He screamed as two large ninja's took him away.

Sôma sighed. She looked at the rest of her crew. "Alright men, lets head back home, we can deal with Daichi's father later, after we are sure that Tomoyo-hime is safe." The other ninjas nodded, and vanished in a second.

-xXx-

Syaoran, Fai, Sakura, and Monoka looked at each other. "Um, is anyone else still here?" Fai asked. No response. He laughed. "Okay guys, I guess we keep looking for the feather."

Mokona Laughed. "They forgot about us!!!" Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure that they were worried about Tomoyo-san." She explained.

Syaoran nodded and looked back at the direction Kurogane left in, _good luck. _He thought.

Team Tsubasa turned and began to walk away.

-xXx-

Kurogane came to a stop, it was dark and cold. Tomoyo had fallen asleep hours ago, he looked down and saw her sleeping face again. He smiled slightly and began to set up a resting place for him and his beauty.

-xXx-

Sôma and the other ninjas began to slow, it was late and they were tired. She turned to look at her comrades.

"Lets hurry up and catch up to Kurogane and Tomoyo-hime." The ninjas nodded, tired of running, but eager to get home.

-xXx-

The next morning Kurogane woke up to an extra 40 ninjas in his campsite. He rubbed his eyes, confused.

"I see you're awake now." Sôma called to him. Kurogane glared.

"And?" He growled.

"That's good…" silence "Look Kurogane, everyone knows how you have a thing for Tomoyo-hime, and I just want you to know that if you are to blind to see that she feels the same that maybe you don't deserve her." Kurogane blinked.

"I think you need to shut the hell up."

"I'm sorry Kurogane, but its true. So… do you see it now?" She asked

Kurogane looked up at his close friend of many years. He shook his head. "How could she ever love someone like me?"

"How could I not?" Sôma and Kurogane jumped. Tomoyo started to laugh, "Wow for ninja's you guys sure are jumpy!" Sôma smiled.

"Excuse me Princess, I should wake the others." She walked away, but before disappearing from Kurogane's sight, she winked. Kurogane growled.

"Kurogane?" Tomoyo called. Kurogane's head snapped up to look at his princess.

"Yes princess?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"We need to talk."

**OMG! I HAD to end it there! OMG, I will probably post another chapter today, Cause im procrastinating writing an essay on Israel and Palestine, ah essays, so fun :D (JK)**


	13. The Confessions

**HI HI AGAIN! Here's another chappy :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry I lied about updating soon :P My bad This song is called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I played it while writing this chappy. So now you know it will be at least semi-sappy. But can you guys leave some commentary. All I get is **Plz Update soon. **And I feel sad inside because…. That's it. Nothing more. No** I Like it! Good job! **or **will ___Blank___ happen? That would be so cool! **Ah oh well. Here you go. Chapter 13 of A Princess and a Servant! **

**Disclaimer: You know it!**

_-xXx- Recap -xXx-_

"_Kurogane?" Tomoyo called. Kurogane's head snapped up to look at his princess. _

"_Yes princess?" He asked, as if nothing had happened._

"_We need to talk."_

-xXx- Chapter 13 -xXx-

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
_

"What about Princess?" Kurogane asked calmly, his stomach churned in fear. His princess was being very serious. He never liked her serious side. It was too nerve-wracking.

"You know very well what I wish to talk about Kurogane-san." She said seriously. Kurogane swore in his mind. She used the formal term –san. He closed his eyes for a brief second then reopened them.

"What do you wish to say princess?" He worried. She gave a small smile.

" I just want to lay things out on the table, right here, right now. I want to know what is going on between us." Tomoyo said.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
_

"Why don't you start Princess?" He asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"No way Kurogane-san. I am not the fearless one here." She retorted.

Kurogane smiled and looked down, "Well if you put it that way, neither am I." Tomoyo looked at Kurogane in confusion. "I am scared of losing everything."

"What do you mean, Kurogane…?" Tomoyo blinked. "What are you scared of losing?"

Kurogane smiled a genuine smile. This made Tomoyo gape in amazement. "You."

Tomoyo laughed out loud and Kurogane was taken aback. She stopped laughing and smiled at him with the biggest smile she could. It was beautiful. "You don't have to worry about a thing then, cause I'm not going anywhere Kuro-puu!" Kurogane stopped. _She used Kuro-puu! I never thought that I would be grateful for Fai before…_

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  


Disrupting Kurogane's thoughts Tomoyo stepped closer to him. "You know the reason why I think I love you?" She asked. Kurogane stared dumbly and shook his head. Tomoyo laughed at his childish act. "Because even if it doesn't seem like you care, on the inside, I think you care more than anyone else."

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life  


Kurogane stared at his Princess. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me. So now I want to know. Do you love me? I mean, the way I love you." She asked.

Kurogane froze. _She actually had to ASK??? I mean, everyone else seems to know that I love her more than anything._ "Of course I do, Princess." Tomoyo laughed.

"You know that you just confessed your love to me and you called me _Princess_! My name is Tomoyo, but I think you know that already." She smiled wider, if it was possible. Kurogane's eyebrow twitched.

"Well sorry Tomoyo! It's a habit!" He said, embarrassed.

Tomoyo laughed harder. "Of course it is. Of course it is, Kuro-puu!"

"Hey! Same to you Tomoyo! My name is Kurogane! Not Kuro-puu!" He barked at her. Tomoyo just laughed.

"I know that! It's just so fun to bother you with these nicknames that Fai-san thought of." Kurogane smiled at his princess.

_  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  


Sôma walked over to Kurogane and Tomoyo. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are all ready to depart when you are hime." She announced. Quite embarrassed by the fact that she just interrupted a special moment.

"Thank You, Sôma" Tomoyo answered. "I will be there shortly."

"Of course." Sôma departed from the scene gratefully.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life  
_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

Tomoyo and Kurogane began to walk to their companions. When they arrived, no one spoke. They all began to head back to Tomoyo's castle.

When they arrived, Tomoyo dragged Kurogane to her room. She slid the door closed and looked at her most trusted ninja, friend, and love. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. _  
_

Kurogane stepped closer to his princess, and his love. She looked up at him as she was about 5'5" and he was 6'2" (1). "You know I love you, so much." He said. She smiled and blinked slowly.

"And I love you. More then you know." She said softly. She stood up on her tiptoes and Kurogane knelt down as they shared their first kiss.__

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

**So??? How was it? Did I do Okay??? I sure hope so because nothing is more disappointing than a crappy chapter. Okay well there are more disappointing things, but oh well. Okay Read and Review. **

**(1): I don't actually know their real heights, so I just made some up :)**


	14. The End

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!! Here it is. The epilogue! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I can't believe it is finally here (or not so finally???) oh what ever. :P Well This chapter takes place just 10 years after the last chapter. So…. making up ages (Correct me if they are inaccurate for Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, or Sakura.)**

**Disclaimer: A/N: Nope. I don't own anything. The Princess and the Servant is not a registered story that is legally published by a licensed publisher. No rights, restrictions, or copy write policies are in place. THX:**

**Kurogane: 35**

**Tomoyo: 28**

**Sôma: 33**

**Fai: 34**

**Sakura: 26**

**Syaoran: 26**

**Kaname: 7**

**Kira: 7**

**Himeko: 5**

-xXx-Recap-xXx-

_Kurogane stepped closer to his princess, and his love. She looked up at him as she was about 5'5" and he was 6'2" (1). "You know I love you, so much." He said. She smiled and blinked slowly._

"_And I love you. More then you know." She said softly. She stood up on her tiptoes and Kurogane knelt down as they shared their first kiss._

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

-xXx-Epilogue-xXx-

10 Years Later

I'm still awake for you  
We won't make it together  
We can't hide the truth

Kurogane gripped his sword with all his might. He jumped in the air and slashed at another enemy. He landed on the ground and swiftly attacked yet another intruder.

A scream echoed through the castle walls.

"TOMOYO!" Kurogane called recognizing the scream as his wife's. He ran forward with new energy. Attacking the men just to get through to protect his wife.

I'm giving up for you now  
My final wish will guide you out  
Before the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath me

He stopped suddenly when he noticed a small pale body with long black hair on the floor in front of him. "Hi-me-ko?" He asked quietly. The body didn't move. He ran forward and saw that the young girl was dead. "Himeko?!" Kurogane grabbed the small body and began to shake violently. "NO!" He yelled. "NO! no no no no no no." He whispered over and over. "Himeko. NO!"

Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know our love will live  
Your hand above like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

Kurogane opened his eyes. Another dream. He thought. Kurogane slowly rolled out of his bed. He looked back and saw his beautiful wife only 28 years old. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and down to her hips. Kurogane smiled and walked out of his room to the Dining Quarters.

He broke out into a wide grin when he saw his three children, Kaname, Kira, and Himeko at the breakfast table.

Kaname and Kira were seven-year-old twin boys while Himeko was their five-year-old beauty. Kaname and Kira were both built like their father, but only Kaname acted like him. Kira was just as goofy as his mother. Himeko was wild and looked like her mother, but she had her father's eyes.

Kurogane sat down with his children and began to eat his breakfast. Kaname looked up at his silent father and then looked back down at his food just as seriously as Kurogane while Kira immediately began to talk to anyone who listened.

"Dad? Are you in there?" Kira asked.

Kurogane looked up and gave a small smile. When the twins were born, Tomoyo made Kurogane promise to always give at least a small smile around his kinds. To this day, over seven years later, he made sure to smile everyday for his kids to see. "Yeah boy, I'm here."

You break the ice when you speak  
With every breath you take  
You save me  
I know that one day we'll meet again  
Try to go on as long as you can  
Even when the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath you

Kaname snickered and Kira gave a big whoop. "I was wondering if we could go out and train today? I mean, you me and name." He said shortening Kaname's name to just name (nah may).

Kurogane nodded his head and ate another bite of his breakfast. "Sure, just be ready in an hour."

Himeko smiled along with her brothers. "Then Mommy and I can play princess today."

"Meme! I don't see why you play princess when you are one!" Kira laughed. Kaname joined his brother as Himeko started to pout.

Kurogane smiled at his young and happy children. He hoped that they too would live a great life, just like he had.

Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know our love will live  
Your hand above like a dove  
Over me

Kurogane took Kaname and Kira out to the forest. He instructed them to put on their training outfits as they began to train as they did over 4 times a week. They trained all day, stopping only to eat lunch, until the sky grew dark and the boys could not move a muscle. Kurogane picked them up and carried them home.

Tomoyo greeted them as they got home and she gave Kurogane a warning look. "Worked them hard again today, huh?"

Kurogane nodded his head without shame.

"Okay, boys, wash up. Then come out for dinner in thirty minutes." The boys nodded their heads and ran to go take their baths.

Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

Forever you  
Forever sacred  
Forever you  
You'll be sacred

"Kurogane. There is no need to worry. They are strong." Tomoyo told her husband once her two eldest children left the room.

"I know, I just want them to be able to protect you and Himeko when I leave this world."

Tomoyo looked at Kurogane in surprise. "Is that what this is about? Kurogane… you won't be leaving us for a long time. By then, they will be able to. Just enjoy their youth for now."

Kurogane nodded and he sat down with his wife until their children joined them, hungry for dinner.

In your eyes  
I see the hope  
I once knew  
I'm sinking  
I'm sinking  
Away from you

Dinner was the same as it always was. Well, for the first part it was.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO!!!" Kurogane flinched as he heard a voice echo throughout the castle.

"Oh god…" He said aloud.

"Uncle Fai!" Kaname, Kira, and Himeko called.

Fai kneeled down to hug every one of the young kids. He smiled and hugged Tomoyo.

"Hello Fai! Its so nice of you to stop by again!" Tomoyo said with a large amount of cheerfulness.

Kurogane cringed. Tomoyo was too much like Fai. After Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai had found all of Sakura's feathers, Fai came back to Nihon to travel this world and stop by to see his close friend as much as he could. During those visits, Tomoyo and Fai bonded very well and became close friends. They made fun of Kurogane as a team. Kurogane did not appreciate it but he put up with it to see his wife happy.

Don't turn around  
You'll see  
You can make it  
Never forget

After dinner Tomoyo and Fai talked for many hours, as the children got tired they cleaned up and then got ready to go to sleep for the night.

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know our love will live  
Your hand above like a dove  
Over me

"Mommy, Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" Himeko asked. Kurogane and Tomoyo stood up and walked their daughter to her bed.

"What story did you want us to tell, honey?" Tomoyo asked.

"The one about the Princess and her Servant."

Tomoyo and Kurogane smiled as they began to tell their story, their happy ending, to their daughter. Everything was as it should be. Just them and their family.

And one day the sea will guide you back to me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
To me you'll be forever sacred

**Sacred by created and owned by Tokio Hotel**


End file.
